Nice Surprise
by barisu
Summary: A misunderstanding can lead to something amazing
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ryu, you busy tonight?" Kazehaya asked from his seat in class.

The boy across from him lifted his head and shook his head in response laying his chin on his arms to look at the other boy.

"Wanna…come over? Play some video games maybe, hang out and stuff." Kazehaya prompted, hope shining through his eyes.

"Sure." Was the simple answer he got from the other boy. "What time?"

Kazehaya smiled from ear to ear. "Whenever you want! I have nothing to do so whenever you feel like just head over, kay." He replied has he started to pack up his stuff. "See you later!"

Ryu nodded his head before laying it back down on his desk. Kazehaya gave a small smile before walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, Ryu come in!" Kazehaya opened the door to let him into his room. As he closed it he leaned against it looking at the other boy who had taken a seat opposite him on the bed. "So…mummy wha-"

"I know you didn't just ask me over here to just hang out." Kazehayas' eyes went wide and he looked to the side, hoping he didn't have a blush on his cheeks.

Being the decisive, stubborn boy he is he made a plan, it might work or it might not. Turning back towards Ryu he marched over bent down and firmly planted his lip against the others. After what felt like forever he pulled away.

He looked at Ryu who had a surprised look on his face, it was the most expression he'd ever seen the boy give in the longest time. The two just stared at each other until Ryu's hand shot out to Kazehayas' collar und pulled him back down. They lips molded together seamlessly as Ryu pulled Kazehaya closer to him only to push him down on the bed.

They stayed like that until Ryu pulled away. "I was wrong."

Kazehaya gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Kazehaya blushed and nodded.

"I though you wanted to talk about Chizuru's birthday since it's coming up soon."

Kazehaya blush deepened to a dark red all across his cheeks. "Wh-what?"

A small smirk appeared on lips. "But this was a nice surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Kazehaya couldn't concentrate.

It just wasn't going to happen.

He was sitting right there.

Right next to him.

All he could think about was what happened the other day. What had happened? After Ryu left he never said a word about it. Was it just a one time thing?

"Should I look over?" He wondered. Kazehaya had been kind of avoiding the other boy for the past few days. "Maybe it wasn't him not talking ….maybe he wanted to but he couldn't find me."

"Shouta."

"Huh?" He looked up to see Ryu standing over him, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Class ended." His blush depended.

"Oh…" There was a silence as the two boys stared at each other. Suddenly, Ryu reached out and pulled Kazehaya out of the classroom. He pulled and pushed Kazehaya all the way out until the bike rack area.

"What's going on?"

"Get on."

"But I have my own-"

"Get on." Kazehaya gulped and gave in. After Ryu got on the seat, he got up on the spokes holding on to the other boy's shoulders as they rode off to who-knows-where.

As they rode off, Kazehaya took in the joy of being near his crush again. A smile would have appeared if it was not for the nagging thought in the back of his head. He shouldn't get excited before he knew what was going on.

The bike slowed as it reached the front of the ramen shop. When it reached a complete stop, Kazehaya was told to get off the bike.

"Come on." Ryu pulled Kazehaya through the shop and up the stairs to his room. He had been in Ryu's room probably a thousand times, but today it felt alien, like it was his first time being in there again. He looked over at Ryu, who had situated himself in the floor beside his bed. Ryu looked up at him and patted the floor to his left. "Sit."

Kazehaya bit his lower lip but took the seat all the same. He sat not too far, but not close. Ryu glanced at him for a second before turning his gaze back to the wall in front of him.

"You've been avoiding me." It was true he had been, he had admitted it…but still, hearing it in words was painful.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…" He looked down at his feet. He was still wearing school slippers having not had a chance to change out of them. "Did you want to talk?"

"Did you regret it?" Their gazes both turned to each other, neither of them said anything, they only looked at each other.

"No." Kazehaya replied simply. Ryu looked away and heaved a sigh. A small rare smile appeared on his face. His gaze fell on a picture of them together back when they both played baseball.

"Good." He replied. Turning back to him he reached over and pulled Kazehaya's head closer to his. "Good." He said again before he planted a kiss on the other's forehead.

Ryu let go of Kazehaya, his gaze turning to the front yet again. Kazehaya was confused, it was times like these where Ryu really got to him - he could never tell what the boy was thinking. He scooted over so they were now arm to arm. He rested his head on the other boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry," The other looked at him. "About avoiding you. I don't know why I did it, it just happened. I guess I was nervous that you regretted it. You didn't say anything so I thought…"

"You worry too much." Ryu stated as he brought his arm up around the other.

They sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence until the smaller of the two fell asleep. Ryu looked down at him and gave a small snort before he lifted him up princess style and laid him down on the bed behind them. After he got him situated he took off his own shirt and laid down next to the boy and pulled the covers over them.

Kazehaya did not want to wake up, he was far too comfortable and far too warm. But he knew he had to get up and go to school. He tried to sit up but was pulled back down by something wrapped around his waist. He looked over and saw a shirtless Ryu who was had his arm latched across his midsection.

A blush slowly started spreading across his face. "R-Ryu?" He stuttered out. Ryu let out a groan but popped his head up anyway.

"Yeah?"

"You're shirtless."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Kazehaya gulped. "C-can I get up?" The other let his arm up, and the second it was lifted Kazehaya ran out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall and locked the door.

Back in the bedroom, Ryu sat up and stretched out. He turned to look at the door.

"Wonder what's up with him."

* * *

Hi so this started out as a one-shot but then i started writing somethign else and it totally seemed like the 2nd chapter to this so i decided to make this a multi-chapter fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Safe inside the bathroom, Kazehaya had a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks as his chest heaved up and down. The thought 'What the hell happened last night?' passed through his mind. He looked down, and seeing his clothes from the previous school day, he felt more relived.

"Knock knock."came a voice from the other side. "You done being freaked out?"

Kazehaya looked at himself in the mirror, and after a deep breath he gave himself a confident look and turned to open the door.

The taller boy was standing there, still shirtless with his usual stoic expression in place. Kazehaya closed the door softly behind him and stared up at the boy in front of him.

"Nothing happened."

"I know." A silence settled between them. It was a habit the two had while in each other's presence, one just quiet by nature and the other quiet by nerves. "So…"

Scratching the back of his head, Ryu looked off to the side. "Sorry…" he looked back at the other. "If I mislead you."He added.

"It's okay…it was both of us. But just to, you know, clear things up…you like me too right?" He looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

That soft small smile once again appeared on Ryu's lips. He placed both of his arms around the smaller boy's neck, and leaned down bringing the two almost nose to nose. "Of course I do."

A bright smile stretched across Kazehaya's face. He quickly leaned up and pecked the other's lips. "That's good to know."

Ryu's arms slid lower to hold his newly confirmed boyfriend around his hips as said boyfriend brought his arms up to wrap around his neck. Both smiled stupidly at each other, subconsciously bringing their foreheads together.

"It's a good thing yesterday was Saturday or else we would have been sooooooo late to class." Kazehaya laughed while Ryu gave an amused smile.

"do~ ladi~ doda~"

"Oh, my cell phone…CRAP! I didn't tell my parents where I was!" He broke away from the embrace and dashed back into the bedroom to answer his ringing phone. "Hello…yeah, sorry I'm at Ryu's…I accidentally fell asleep…yeah, I'll be home sometime today…okay…yeah, bye." He snapped his phone shut and looked shyly over at Ryu. "Sorry about that, totally ruined the mood."

"So'k." Ryu plopped down on his bed.

Kazehaya put his phone back down where it originally was and sat down next to him. "We should go do something. I don't have to go home just yet." An arm reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him down. An "uwaaahh" was emitted from his mouth - not too stupidly, he hoped.

"Let's just lay here for a bit." The smaller of the two looked up at the other with a soft smile on his lips.

"You've been talking more lately."

"Don't want you to get the wrong impression again."

"Communication is key in relationships."

"Mhm." Ryu's eyes started to slip closed as tiredness came over him.

Laying in his arms, Kazehaya felt the other's body relaxing, breathing evening out. His features turned into a frown. "Hey! Don't fall asleep on me now!" He whined poking him in the cheek.

In return the boy groaned grabbing the offending hand pulling it away.

A pout formed on his lips. "Don't fall asleep!" He whined once again.

"What do you want to do then?" Ryu rolled onto his side to look at the other.

"I don't know….video games! I just wanna do something with you." He rolled into the other's chest.

Ryu sighed and wrapped his arm around him. "Ok…You wanna go to the arcade?"

Kazehaya's head snapped up. "Huh? Really?" The boy nodded. "Yeah! Come get up! Let's go!" He jumped up off the he bed and proceded to try and yank his boyfriend out of bed.

* * *

Hey there! I feel like it's been awhile, but it's only been a couple weeks. Well i hope you guys like this chapter! Some drama is gunna come soon so keep on reading and please review! thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

Kazehaya waited for Ryu downstairs as he got ready. Soon he heard footsteps coming down.

"Ready?" He asked turning to the boy before him in jeans and a t-shirt.

Nodding, Ryu lead the way outside. "Do you wanna stop by your house? Get some clothes?"

Kazehaya looked down at himself, he had totally forgotten he was still in his school uniform. "Oh! Yeah…." he looked away rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

Ryu gave a smile and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders. The smaller boy looked at the hand on his shoulder and blushed harder.

"You're blushing." FACT!

But he denied it anyway.

"Wha-No, I'm not!" His denial only added to his already bright cheeks.

A snort of laughter came from the taller boy, which in return got him an elbow to the ribs.

"Shut it." Kazehaya was pouting now, he wanted to push the arm around his shoulders off but it felt nice…he'll let it stay there.

Not too long after they reached the ex-baseball player's house, he turned to the other. "Wait for me?" He asked.

'Of course." he replied. Smiling, the boy ran inside.

"You're home already? I thought you said you'd be home later?" Kazehaya's mom asked peeking from around the kitchen corner.

"Need clothes!" Was his reply as he ran upstairs to his room. He threw open the door and made a mad dash to his closet. 'ASDFGHJKL!' He thought as he threw clothes from his closet to the floor. "Okay! Shirt, pants! Don't be such a girl about this Shouta!" He scolded.

Hurriedly dressing, he rushed back down, said bye to his mom and flew out the door again.

….He wasn't there….

Kazehaya stepped further out from the door looking back and forth. "Where could he have gone? He said he would wait…"

"That was fast."

"Ah!" He whipped around to see Ryu push himself off the wall beside the door.

The boy smiled at him as he walked over and wrapped his arm, once again, around the other's shoulders. "Let's go."

The smaller boy nodded and walked forward with him, holding onto the hand that was settled on his shoulder.

The arcade was packed, full of teens and kids waiting to spend all of their allowance on the games jam-packed together.

"What do you wanna play?" Ryu asked sliding his arm off the smaller teen's shoulders.

Kazehaya missed the contact but shook the feeling off. "Shooting game!" He pumped his fist in the air.

They pushed their way through the crowd to the surprisingly free shooting game. They both picked up a gun, Ryu blue Kazehaya red, and put in the respective amount of change into the machine and started playing.

As the game went on, slowly the smaller boy started to inch closer to the other. Ryu didn't notice, his concentration focused on the game, with him the small plastic gun with one hand at the screen while the other lingered at his side.

Kazehaya started to reach his hand over, getting closer about to grab it, his fingertips brushing against the back of the others hand.

"Hey! It's Kazehaya and Ryu!" It was yanked away. "What's up?"

Yano and Yoshida joined their sides, a bright smile on the latter. "Nothing." He put the red gun down.

"You guys should come hang, we were about to head over to Sawako's."

A decline upon his lips didn't get to make it out.

"Sure." What? He looked at the over boy.

"Ha, ha thought so. Lover boy over here probably wants to pay her a visit." The two girls laughed.

"What?" 'Since when was he a 'lover boy'? He wondered to himself, specially towards Kuronuma…he did think she was cute but strong and athletic was more his type.

"Let's go then!" The girls each took a hold of one of them and started to pull them out.

'I thought we were gonna spend the day just the two of us…why did Ryu agree to hang out with them?' Kazehaya wondered to himself, slightly hurt by the decision.

~ping~

"Hmm?" He pulled out his cell phone.

From: Ryu

Let's not tell anyone yet, okay?

'Huh?'

* * *

HUUURGH! feels like forever since i've updated! Sorry for the wait! My first month of school just ended, i will try to keep updating as much as I can!

Review~!


	5. Chapter 5

They were sitting in Kuronuma's room, the girls chatting away as they leaned against the bed. The two boys were leaning against the wall, not really listening to what the girls were saying. Ryu was half asleep while Kazehaya was still stuck on the text message he had gotten from Ryu.

'What does he mean by let's not tell them?' He wondered to himself, sneaking a look at the other boy. 'Does he not want anyone to know?' He frowned at that, what was he? Ryu's dirty little secret? He did not like that idea.

They had been there for awhile and it was getting late, they all mutually decided to go home. Kazehaya didn't understand why they came in the first place, it was boring and all they did was sit there. They parted from the girls and continued walking down empty street.

"What did you mean by 'let's not tell anyone'?" He asked innocently as he could. The taller boy look at him briefly before it returned to the street ahead.

"What it sounds like, I don't want to tell anyone."

The other pouted crossing his arms across his chest. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Kazehaya stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground.

"M' not ashamed."

But then ,"why?" He wondered. "Why then?" Was this just a joke to Ryu, was he just playing with him?

"Why should we?" He stopped several paces ahead. He wore his usual plain expression as if nothing was wrong.

The first tear fell silently down the smaller boys' cheek . "Tell me why, why you don't want people to know." He raised his head up to look at the other boy. "Why?" He demanded.

"I don't want people to know." The taller boy had said it but was it really that simple? Especially since the boy across from him was now letting his tears fall freely down those smooth cheeks. "Sho-"

"No!" He shouted at him. "You said you're not ashamed but then why, why don't you want people to know?"

"Because!" He pushed his doubts aside, this wasn't the time to be all mushy. "They don't need to know, they won't understand anyway." Silence encased them as they both stared at each other. There were so many emotions running through them.

Sadness

Anger

Desperation

Confusion

"Why do you want people to know?" He prompted. Kazehaya looked away staring at the empty field next to them.

"Because…you're my boyfriend" He glanced back at the other boy, hoping to some sort of softening in his features, but there wasn't. He remained tense and almost outwardly upset. "I want to be able to do normal couple stuff an-"

"We would."

"No, you would pull away, if people did ask you would just deny it. I don't want to be with someone who is ashamed of me to be with me, who denies our relationship." They stared at each other, letting things calm down. Kazehaya had stopped crying, but his cheeks still held the stains.

"What does this mean?" Ryu asked.

"I-I think we need a….break….figure things out."

"How long?"

"'Til we both feel we have worked through our personal issues."

"Okay." With that he walked away from the smaller boy.

The other stayed put, he didn't want a break. He wanted things to be perfect, he wanted to be able to be out and free and be able to be with the boy he wanted to be with, without any problems.

But no, that was not going to happen. He started in a sprint back home, tears once again pouring out leaving an invisible trail in the air.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took so long D: i had originally finished a couple weeks ago and sent it to my beta but apparently the file didn't save so i basically had to rewrite the entire thing.

Hop you all liked it! Review~


End file.
